


domus.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Gen, i love him too much bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">maybe i'll find home away from h o m e.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	domus.

You shouldn’t be here. You should have left long ago, should have found another place to stay-- somewhere better, somewhere safe.

Yet you remain. You remain despite the tense ambience that fills the suffocating air; you remain despite the dreary sky that drapes over the city.

Years have passed and Ergastulum still feels foreign. The back alleys are more familiar than the place you consider home-- there’s a silence there that brings unease and an emptiness that feels as if it’ll consume you at any moment. There was never any comfort there; there was never any warmth. Just a false sense of belonging.

But here-- _here_ , everything feels okay. It feels safe and sound; the danger that lurks outside fades into oblivion. 

Maybe this is where you belong.

 **.     .     .**

Digits ghost over taut muscles, gingerly tracing the tattoo on his back. Nic can’t see you, but the movement is so slow and almost reluctant that he can imagine the fascination in your eyes. There’s tension in his body at first, though little by little, it dissolves in response to your gentle touch. Hands rest on broad shoulders as he leans back into your kneeling figure, head raised to look up at you.

You return the vacant look, matching his blank stare for only seconds before the facade breaks. Lips form a bright smile and it’s almost too much for him-- he’s seen it before; he has yet to realize that he is the very reason for it. Features hardly change; the look in his eyes soften and there’s a temptation to return the smile, though it is dismissed with difficulty.

A finger raises and touches his lips in silent request-- one you’re more than willing to fulfill. 

You meet in a brief kiss; it’s far too short for his liking-- the frown on his face is proof enough. You let out a soft laugh at his expression, pinching his cheek playfully as that blank stare turns into one of vexation. Regardless of the visage he holds, the desire to kiss you returns when he sees how happy you are. The corner of his mouth twitches and Nicolas breaks his gaze away from yours, a hand patting the vacant spot on the mattress in front of him. 

The other sits up straight again as you release hold of his shoulders, shifting to the other side of the bed to sit before him. There is no sign language, no words-- you only speak through gentle gazes and soft caresses; his hands are rough and calloused yet warm and welcoming. Fingers brush against your cheek with caution and you lean into the touch, serenity enveloping you.

You lose yourself in these moments.

Eyelashes flutter as you point to your mouth, lips curling when an entertained expression appears on Nic’s face. A noise of amusement is released as he watches you scoot closer, and at this rate, he thinks that smile is going to stay there forever.

He shakes his head-- and _ah_ , the contentment is gone, replaced by a scowl.

“You jerk-- who was the one who asked for a kiss in the first place?”

A shrug, then a grin.

It quickly falters and he leans in, capturing your lips while fingers intertwine. It’s a light kiss, but an overwhelming feeling of want takes over and the gesture of affection deepens. He squeezes your hand and the action is reciprocated; you break apart from the kiss and begin to speak, but--

He pinches your nose, completely disregarding your protests. The moment he lets go, your palm hits his forehead lightly in retaliation. He appears unaffected, though a huff escapes when you begin laughing again, leaning towards him so you’re resting against his shoulder.

Another light squeeze to the hand -- then he turns his head ever so slightly to press a kiss against your head.

You feel him smile again and maybe,

\--just _maybe_ ,

you’ve found a home in him.


End file.
